Shadows
by Fanficaddict12
Summary: A seventeen-year-old Emil wakes up with amnesia. Now with the help of new friends he must piece together his memories, discover what happened to him and find out why a strange man wants to kill him.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters in any of this story, besides OCs

* * *

The young, seventeen-year-old boy awoke to the sunrise coming over the horizon. He struggled to keep his emerald eyes open as he gazed out toward the sky. With what little strength he possessed, the boy was able to lift his head in order to get a good look at the environment around him. He gathered that he was deep in some forest.

The boy started rubbing the back of his blond hair, feeling intense pain. He froze when he felt something gushing from the back of his head. He looked at his hand and saw in was soaked in blood. The forest floor around him was also covered in blood. The boy shot up from the ground, completely horrified.

The boy began to race through the forest, unaware of where he was or where he was going. After calming down, the boy leaned against a nearby tree. The boy's condition was unstable, as besides the massive wound on the back of his head he was covered with bruises and scratches. The boy had little strength or energy, most of which was wasted from all that running.

The blond boy trudged through the seemingly endless forest. There was no exit in sight and was sure he past a few spots more than once. After what seemed like hours the boy heard rustling in a nearby bush. The boy was on his guard and was able to dodge the attack of an imp easily.

The imp, enraged for reasons unknown, took his tiny blade and swung it at the boy once more, only to miss once again. The boy reached for the long sword on his back, prepared to fight the monster, unarmed with knowledge on how to actually use the weapon.

The boy started to swing wildly at the imp with little success. After swinging at the monster weakly several times, the imp swung with his own blade, knocking the sword out of the boy's hand. The imp jabbed at the boy, which missed, but caused the boy to tumble to the ground. The boy braced himself from the blow to come, only to hear a cry of pain from the monster.

The boy looked back at the imp, who was dead on the forest floor, a quarrel impaled on its forehead. The boy turned to a girl around his age with short, light blue hair with eyes of the same color holding a crossbow aimed at the dead imp.

"Damn imp," she murmured. The girl reached for the boy's sword on the ground and tossed it to him. "You're welcome."

"I…" the boy squeaked. "Um…who are you?"

"Dylana. You?"

"Me? Oh, I'm…Emil, I'm pretty sure…"

Dylana gave Emil a confused look. "You're 'pretty sure?'"

"Well, um-"

"Hold that thought," Dylana interrupted him. Hidden behind the shadow's of the trees emerged even more imps, just as enraged as the last one, due to the death of their friend. "We're not done yet."

The imps attacked the pair. Dylana had incredible accuracy when firing her bolts at the imp, not missing a single shot. Emil however had little to no strength left in him, only able to kill one of the imps that attacked them, while Dylana took care of the rest. The only reason Emil was able to take out the one of them was because a pendant around his neck glowed red and gave him a sudden burst of strength, which quicky subsided. Stunned at first, the boy just shrugged it off as an imp came charging at him.

Dylana sighed after the monsters were defeated. He turned to the blond boy. "You OK over there? Have you even used that sword before?" Emil just stood there, not responding. "Um…Hello?"

Emil released the grip on his sword and collapsed on the ground. A shocked Dylana knelt down by the boy's side. "Oh my god, are you OK! Did the imp do all this to you?"

"N-No…" Emil said, barely conscious.

"Then what did? Who did?"

"I…I…I don't know…"

And with that, Emil slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's short, but it's a prologue. The other chapters will be much longer. Just so you know, there will be Emil/Marta throughout the story, and I'm gonna try and bring a little humor into this. Plus I know the pendant came in randomly, sorry about that. Review for motivation.


End file.
